


For Wendy

by Tulle24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulle24/pseuds/Tulle24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really good at pulling pranks. Perhaps a bit too good.</p>
<p>With Harry as Captain Hook and Louis as Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Wendy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WENDY! 
> 
> I'm sorry it's a bit late, but I did say it would be done before my own birthday, which is today, so it is on time.
> 
> I'm terribly nervous about. I've never posted anything like this before, but I love your stories so much and I just always wanted to give you something back for writing them, so here, this is for you. Completely yours, with copyright and everything, so if you don't like something you can change it if you want to, or add to it, or whatever. Because you deserve it. And thank you for writing such wonderful stories.
> 
> I really, really hope you like it, that I managed to make Louis and Harry like you prefer them. I tried, at least. I'd love to hear what you think. Like, anything at all.
> 
> The plot idea is taken from/is an homage to JeddieJay's Confessions of a Gay Disney Prince. It's amazing, and I think you'd like it.

Louis knows that he’s overdoing it. Really, he does. He knows that he’s taking it too far, that he’s doing it too much. He just can’t help it. Captain Hook is not supposed to be like this. Captain Hook is supposed to be annoying, a bit of a pretentious git who’s an arrogant know-it-all. That is how the old Captain Hook was, that’s the Captain Hook that Louis was used to, it’s the Captain Hook that Louis had been working with for more than two years. But this New Captain Hook. . . 

The New Captain Hook is charming. He’s still a bit arrogant and a bit pretentious, but it is in a charming way. He has this way of talking down to people and still be charming at the same time. It shouldn’t be possible, but it is. Take today for example.

Today, Louis and New Captain Hook were entertaining some kids and their parents by the Ship, and Louis was on fire. While New Hook was telling the kids about his new plan to capture Peter, Louis was pulling faces and mimicking him behind his back, making the kids laugh. Normally, Captain Hook would start getting angry and demand to know why the kids were laughing, which would only make the kids laugh harder, but this New Captain Hook didn’t even react at first. It was only after a while, when the kids started to be less entertained by all of Louis’ antics, that the New Captain Hook said: ‘You lot finding my plan awfully funny, eh?’ and then turned around and drew his sword out at Louis, well, Peter, and said: ‘You’ve been having an awful lot of fun at my expense, haven’t you, Peter?’.

And it wasn’t because Louis couldn’t draw his sword fast enough, because he could, that he’s annoyed, but because New Hook is so damn smooth. And then Captain Hook and Peter Pan would be duelling, and normally Louis would fire of some quick one-liners and jabs at Captain Hook, and Captain Hook would then not-quite swear at Peter, because this is a family amusement park after all, and get more and more angry. The kids would love this; they would cheer at Peter Pan and boo at Captain Hook. But this New Captain Hook.

The new Captain Hook keeps his temper and returns every single one of Louis’s brilliant one liners with one of his own. So, when Peter said; ‘Does that old, slow crocodile got your attention hooked, old beardy?’, and finished it off with a well-placed stab, that New Captain Hook had to yield several feet to avoid, New Hook not only yielded in a very elegant way that made it look like it was almost on purpose, but also answered with a ‘Oh, don’t worry, dear Peter, you’ll always have a little of my attention. Keeping my full attention, well, that is yet to happen’.

And the thing is; the kids love it. They still cheer at lot for Louis, but some kids, usually the older ones, have started to cheer for New Captain Hook. And never mind the kids; the parents, especially the mothers, they eat it up. They don’t cheer like the kids, but Louis can still hear the chuckles and see the lingering looks. So Louis can’t even complain to the management about it, because Peter Pan and Captain Hook have actually become more popular amongst the guests. Not that Louis can’t complain at all. If there’s something Louis can do, it’s complain. It’s usually to Zayn or Liam. Niall, if Liam or Zayn are both busy, but he tends to be a little too happy-go-lucky to really appreciate Louis’ woes. And they are great, indeed. 

Today, luckily, Zayn’s lunch break from being Aladdin falls at the exact same time as Louis’, so Louis can really vent.

‘I don’t think he’s actually ever seen the movie’

Zayn hums.

‘I mean, if he had actually seen the movie, he would know how to act. Captain Hook isn’t charming, he’s an annoying twat. Hook is an arrogant piece of pretentious shit! The kids are not even supposed to like him! How could they, when he’s supposed to be all douchey and annoying?’

‘But the kids still like you, right?’ Zayn asks.

Louis looks at him like he’s stupid.

‘Of course, they still like me! They just also like New Hook. They used to only cheer for me, and now they cheer for him as well. I mean, they still want me to win and kick his ass, but they think he’s funny. And the mothers, my God, the mothers. They are the absolute worst!’

Zayn’s look at this can best be described as the ‘tell me more’-look.

‘They look like they wanna eat him up. Actually, I’m pretty sure they want to eat him up. Every time, every single day, the mothers, the aunts, the older sisters, they look at him like he’s some damned lollipop that they’d like to like to lick or something. It’s disgusting! And New Hook, he just leers at them, downright leers. This is Disneyland, a family amusement park, and New Hook spends his time leering at mothers and aunts and basically anyone he can leer at. I swear to God, sometimes he even leers at the dads!’

‘Because leering at dads is so much than leering at mums?’ Zayn asks.

‘Yes! Well, no, I mean, it’s the same, it’s just’ Louis splutters.

‘If you ask me, Louis’ Zayn says, ignoring Louis’ spluttering which had faded into mumbling, ‘it sounds like you’re jealous.’

This restarts the spluttering at full force: ‘Jealous!? Me!? I’m not jealous! Why would I be jealous!?’

Zayn just looks at him.

‘Jealous at Harry? Trust me, I don’t want forty-something mothers, or fathers, to be looking at me like I’m some lollipop while I try to make their children laugh.’

Zayn just keeps looking at him with same knowing look.

‘But never mind that, Zayn, cause I’ve got a plan. I’m gonna make him lose his temper’ Louis says with triumphant smile. ‘I’m gonna prank him so hard and so much that he’ll lose his temper.’

‘Ignoring the clearly sexual innuendos there, what were your excuse for all the pranks you’ve pulled so far?’

‘Well, they were just welcoming pranks, you know, to make him feel like a part of the gang and stuff’ Louis says as if that should have been clear all along.

‘So, you filled his boots with water just before his shift started, just to make him feel welcome?’ Zayn asks.

‘And to see if they were waterproof. Disney really makes sure that the Hook boots are prima quality.’

Zayn looks very sceptical at this, and Louis simply cannot have this, so he presses on: ‘Look, I gotta help the poor fellow, you know? He doesn’t have a clue about how Hook is supposed to act, and I can’t keep working with a screwed-up Hook. So, I’m trying to help him connect with his inner Hook.’

Louis looks expectantly at Zayn whose eyebrows are still a bit furrowed. Zayn doesn’t answers, he just shakes his head and smiles a little.

‘Well, tell me if you need any help planning.’

And normally Louis would probably be more offended by Zayn’s somewhat overbearing attitude, but today he lets it slide. He’s got help with the pranks, and that really is the most important thing.

 

And when Louis says that he will prank New Hook ‘so hard and so much that he’ll lose his temper’, he isn’t exaggerating. Louis fills New Hook’s boots up one more time, this time with soda, before New Hook learns to keep all of his wardrobe safely locked away from Louis. New Hook keeps a stash of different kinds of tea in the kitchen, and Louis makes sure to mess with it so much that he has to buy completely new tea. Which he then also keeps safely in his locker. Louis spends an entire day making very loud farting noises every time New Hook tries to say anything, and it is much more effective than it has any right in being. He and Zayn covers New Hook’s car, and each other, in silly string. He gets some very parchment-looking paper which he then makes into notes with silly insults on, and he tries to make sure that New Hook is never without one on his back, in costume or not. (He would have made the insults sexual, but then he couldn’t use them in costume, and that is half the point, so he sticks with insults like ‘I eat my own boogies’.)

The really annoying thing (or only annoying thing, because pranking people is something Louis lives for) is that New Hook doesn’t react. He curses a lot about it and about Louis when he’s not in costume, but he hasn’t retaliated yet. He did seem like he was about to burst and start choking Louis on the day where he did nothing but make fart sounds at him all day, but other than that, nothing. Well, not nothing. New Hook does look at Louis a lot. He looks at him with this look, half accusing and half flirtatious, because apparently New Hook can’t do anything without flirting, and it’s not that this look is getting to Louis, because it takes more than a simple look to get Louis’ panties in a twist, but it would be really nice with some reaction, some recognition for all of Louis’ hard work. And looks and swearing simply aren’t enough.

 

It’s a sunny Thursday, as always, and Louis is just leaving the locker rooms after a very successful day, prank-wise. His latest prank, which involved picking New Hook’s locker and changing all his clothes to a size smaller, worked extremely well. New Hook has yet to react, but he did look murderous, and only minimally flirtatious, at the end of the day. 

So Louis is walking down the hall, smiling to himself, and not really paying that much attention to his surroundings, when he is suddenly yanked into the nearest conference room, completely out of nowhere. He ends up pressed to door with a fuming, yet still flirtatious, New Hook keeping him in place.

Louis just looks at him; he doesn’t know what to expect, but he can’t help swallowing nothing. New Hook just looks at him, intense and only a few inches away.

‘You got into my locker, Louis. My locked locker.’ New Hook says slowly, not breaking eye contact at all.

Louis is still a bit shaken by all that sudden movement, and not by New Hook’s proximity, so he doesn’t manages more than an ‘um’.

‘I know you’ve been working hard for my attention’ New Hook says and Louis wanna protest because not why he’s been pulling all these pranks, but New Hook is talking in his slow, almost drawling voice: ‘Don’t you think that’s a little much? Breaking into my locker to get my attention? You could’ve just asked.’

This shakes Louis out of his little stupor. ‘First of all, I didn’t pull all those pranks to get your attention. I did it to help you.’

‘Help me?’

‘Yes, help you! You clearly have no idea how to play Hook at all! You strut around in those way too open shirts, charming everything and everyone, practically hitting on any parent you ever get in contact with, and that is just not how it’s done!’ Louis does not stomp his foot at the end. But it’s close.

New Hook gives him his infamous leering smile and says: ‘So you think I’m charming?’

Louis splutters. Louis is very good at spluttering when he’s indignant.

‘I don’t find you charming. I said that others do. Pay attention!’

‘Oh, I do pay attention. It’s hard not to when you spend so much time and energy to catch my attention’ New Hook says with small smile.

‘I literally just said that I don’t pull pranks to catch your attention’

Louis is getting a bit impatient and a bit squirmy. New Hook is still keeping him pressed up against the door with very little room for moving, and they haven’t been this close ever before, and it’s all just starting to get on Louis’ nerves.

New Hook still has this half-calculating, half-charming smile on his face. Not that Louis is ever going to tell him that.

‘I heard what you said, Louis. I just don’t believe you. You don’t hate my version of Hook half as much as you say you do.’

‘I don’t hate? Listen here, New Hook, you are a terrible Hook. Nothing like the movie. Sean was a way better and way more accurate Hook than you. You’

‘You call me New Hook?’ He looks a little taken aback, and if Louis is not mistaken, a little insulted.

‘You are New Hook’ It doesn’t have any sting, and it’s definitely not a comeback, and Louis really is better than this, but the way New Hook is looking at him makes him uncomfortable.

‘My name is Harry. I thought you knew that’ Harry says quietly.

‘I do’ Louis answers, but Harry knows that Louis knows his name, and it’s not really about that at all. Louis feels more uncomfortable with every second they spend standing way too close, with New Hook, Harry, looking a little disappointed.

‘Then you should call me Harry. After all, you owe me that much with all the pranks’ Harry says, looking him in the eyes. His eyes had been skirted all over the place. Louis knows, because he has been looking at his eyes all along.

‘I’ll call you what I want’ Louis answers, trying to make his tone teasing and light. ‘Harold.’

And just like that Harry’s flirtatious smile is back.

‘My name is Harry.’

‘Which is short for Harold. Everybody knows that, Harold’ and this time Louis doesn’t have to fake the teasing.

‘So, are you gonna stop with all pranks?’

‘Now, where would the fun be in that? Who doesn’t love a good prank? Keeps us on our toes’ Louis would deny if you asked later, but in that moment he squirms a little bit, and Harry accommodates for it, moving away just a little and coming back in just as close once Louis’s done.

‘You do like to be on your toes, Louis.’ And Louis doesn’t really know how to reply to that, because it seems like it should be insulting, but the way Harry says it, and especially the way he says his name, doesn’t sound like an insult. It actually sounds much more like the opposite.

‘But then I guess I just have to retaliate’ Harry says, winks with his right eye, and then Louis is pulled from the door and left alone in the conference room. Louis doesn’t want to comment on how long he had stood there, looking at the closed door, but it definitely wasn’t more than a minute.

 

Louis doesn’t prank Harry for the next three days. Granted, neither him or Harry works Friday and Saturday, Louis doesn’t prank him on Sunday either, and by his rather late lunch break on Monday he still hasn’t pranked or teased Harry in any way not related to their characters. People have started to notice. More precisely, Liam has noticed.

‘Are you alright, Louis?’

The conversation has taken one of those unavoidable breaks that always come when people are too busy eating to be talking, and Louis is thoroughly confused by the question.

‘I’m fine, Liam. Why wouldn’t I be?’ 

Liam swallows and says: ‘You just haven’t been pranking anybody lately’, and he has this look as if that is very significant. Louis decides to be a bit offended by that.

‘Liam, I do other stuff than pull pranks. It’s not all that there is to me. I’m more than just my pranks.’

It says a lot about how long Liam and Louis have been friends that Liam doesn’t even flinch at that. He just says: ‘I know that. You’ve just haven’t gone this long without pulling a prank on Harry ever since he started as Captain Hook. I was just worried you guys had a fight or something.’

‘No, we’re good. I just figured it’s Harry’s turn, you know, the ball’s on his court and all that’ Louis says, trying to sound very nonchalant about it. He’s not certain he really pulls it off.

Liam’s answer just confirms that he didn’t manage to sound cool about it at all. ‘Harry? Since when do you call him Harry? I think I’ve only ever heard you call him New Hook.’

Louis winces. He had hoped that Liam didn’t pick up on that, but Liam is actually much more perceptive than people give him credit for.

‘We had a discussion on Thursday, and he wasn’t too keen on being called New Hook, so I just call him Harry now. No big deal.’ Louis says. ‘He also said that it was his turn, that he would retaliate, so actually, I’m just giving him time to do it.’

Liam nods at this and says: ‘So you’re just giving him time to prank you. Sounds fair.’

‘Yeah’

‘Except, you’re not fair at all. Remember when Nick started working here, and you pranked him a bit in the beginning, as you always do when we get a new guy into the group, and he got really angry and warned you that if you pulled one more prank he would start pranking you back, even though we had all warned him that it would only spur you on, and you then went all in and pranked him every day for a week, even though Nick never actually did pull a prank on you.’

Louis remembers. It had been some epic pranks, one involving so much glitter that Nick still sometimes finds glitter in his car.

‘Well, you know, Nick can take it. We bicker all the time. Harry’ 

Louis doesn’t know how to finish that sentence, so he shrugs a bit.

‘You like him’

‘What? No!’

‘Yeah, you do!’ Liam says with a smile, as if he just solved a complicated mystery, and he’s all proud about it. ‘Zayn kept saying that that’s why you keep pranking him, but I thought he was reading way too much into it, but he’s right. You like Harry.’

Louis splutters. ‘I do not! I mean, I like him as much the next guy. I told you, he messes with my Peter Pan, and I don’t like it. That doesn’t mean I like him.’ Louis makes sure to sound as indignant as possible which means he sounds very indignant because that’s something he’s good at.

Liam just keeps smiling. ‘It’s alright, Louis. I’m pretty sure he likes you too.’

Louis doesn’t like the way that he feels all elated and happy hearing that, so he ignores it and quickly turns the conversation onto footie. He might be living in California, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to call football soccer when football is older and thereby the original football.

 

On Tuesday Harry still hasn’t retaliated like he promised, and Louis is done waiting for him to do anything about it, so after work it’s Louis who pulls Harry into an empty conference room. Louis would have loved to have seized Harry as he seized him, but in reality it’s more Harry allowing Louis to drag him into the empty room. It is Louis, though, who keeps Harry pressed up against the door.

‘Last time you said that you were gonna retaliate. So I’ve been waiting for that, and I’m not really a patient person, but I have waited. For 5 days! But now I’m starting to think I’ve been waiting for nothing?’ Louis had wanted it to sound like him, all accusatory and sassy, but he can’t ignore how it sounds a bit disappointed and sad in the end, and it makes Louis wince internally, because Harry really shouldn’t get to him like this.

Harry is smiling his usual smile. ‘You been waiting for me? I’m sorry, baby, but I’m just not that good at pranks. I’ve tried coming up with something, but I just couldn’t think of a prank good enough for you. Maybe you can help me think of something?’ Harry’s right hand is resting on Louis’ hip, almost like he’s keeping him there just as much as Louis is keeping Harry there.

‘You want me to help you prank me?’ Louis is secretly a bit proud that he manages to sound like himself, sassy and loud.

‘No, that wouldn’t really make sense, would it?’ Harry says and looks a bit flustered. He also removes his right hand to run it through his hair, and Louis follows the movement thoroughly, not at all missing Harry touching him.

‘You should ask Zayn. You talk to him, right? He helps me with half my pranks.’

‘Zayn, yeah, he’s cool’ Harry nods and smiles, still looking at bit shy. ‘But I’d rather have your help, you know. You should start pranking somebody else so I can help you.’ Harry’s hand is back on Louis’ hip, gently caressing it.

‘You want to help me pull pranks?’ Louis is a bit confused and the hand on his hip is not helping.

‘Baby, I would help you do anything’ Harry says, full charm back on.

‘What is with the ‘baby’? I’m not your baby!’ Louis says with a hint of spluttering.

‘But you could be’ Harry says and uses his both his hands to pull Louis even closer, and Louis just goes because Louis doesn’t know what to say to that. He just lets himself be held in place by Harry, even though it’s supposed to be the other way around.

Harry leans in so close that his mouth is right against Louis’ ear, his cheek almost touching Louis’. ‘I think you want to. You’d love to be mine, because you know I would only let you get away with so much. You just know that at some point I’d press you up against something and do you good.’

Harry leans back, smiling challenging at Louis. And Louis. Louis can’t stop thinking about the whole ‘do you good’-part, and really, it should sound all sleazy, and it does, but at the same time it just sounds hot.

‘Yeah’ Louis says and it comes out all breathless.

‘Yeah?’ Harry repeats, and his face lights up in a genuine smile, one of those smiles where the person just radiates happiness.

‘Yeah, you can take me out. On a date. You gotta show me that you can treat me right before I’ll be your anything’ Louis says, full of sass he doesn’t really mean, but Harry seems to get it anyway.

‘I’ll treat you so right’ Harry says, almost giddy, and it’s a side of Harry that Louis really hasn’t seen before, but it’s extremely endearing, Harry looking at him with so much happiness.

‘You should kiss me’ Louis decides. ‘No point in going on a date if you can’t kiss me right, is there now?’

Harry just laughs silently, nods and kisses him. And it’s a really good kiss, one of the better kisses that Louis have ever gotten. Not too wet, not too fast. Just lovely and all his.

 

Months later, after Louis has ended up being covered in glitter, he finds out that Harry can prank people if he wants to. Harry had just been waiting for Louis to come to him.


End file.
